


Discern

by kaige68



Series: Longing [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There was gut to it, but there was also skill.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for A to Z's - D

There was part of him - a section of Steve that had come to appreciate the way police-work worked rather than the military way he’d been trained - that had an appreciation for the way Danny was able to question people. That Danny could see what people were saying when questioned and what they weren’t. There was gut to it, but there was also skill. Danny was good with both.

He watched his partner express concern while prying. Convey regret while digging deeper. Feign belief when he was clearly being lied to. Steve moved in closer to Danny, legs braced slightly apart, arms crossed over his chest. The looming possible _Bad Cop_ to the supportive, seemingly _Good Cop_ sitting across from the family.

“Look, Jaret,” Danny leaned forward to speak directly to the kid. “There are two things that can happen here. I can either a rendering artist here to sit with you for a few hours, step up the patrols in the neighborhood, and fully prosecute this guy when we do get him. Or you can explain to your parents that this was stunt for their attention, we can drop everything, and maybe the three of you can get into counseling.”


End file.
